The present invention relates generally to ice dispensing machines, and more particularly, to a new and improved ice dispensing machine which overcomes a number of advantages attendant similar type machines heretofore known and used. In particular, the present invention is directed toward an ice dispensing machine of the type having a rotational or rotary ice moving mechanism disposed within the ice storage bin thereof. The ice moving mechanism is adapted to move ice in pallet or cube form toward a discharge opening located within the ice storage bin bottom, the discharge opening being communicable via a suitable ice shutter mechanism with an ice discharge spout by which ice is selectively discharged to a suitable receptacle, such as a drinking glass or the like. Although rotatable ice moving mechanisms have heretofore been known and used in ice dispensing machines of the prior art, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,118 and 3,406,871, such prior art arrangements have been subject to occasional objection that ice has frequently become jammed or lodged between the rotatable ice moving mechanism and the adjacent portion of the storage bin, thereby temporarily rendering such apparatus inoperative for dispensing ice. The present invention provides a new and improved discharge chute construction which is intended to obviate such objectionable features of similar type machines heretofore known and used, the discharge chute being formed with a ramp that is inclined upwardly in the direction of rotational movement of the ice within the storage bin. The leading edge of the chute comprises a generally vertically downwardly disposed section over which ice being moved by the ice moving mechanism is traversed, with such ice being communicated downwardly through a suitable discharge opening located vertically below the bottom of the storage bin.
Another feature of the present invention resides in the provision of a new and improved ice moving and agitating mechanism which includes a rotatable agitator cone that is rotatable along with a plurality of ice moving fingers which extend generally radially outwardly from the lower end of the agitator cone. These fingers are provided with deflectable or deformable ice engaging elements which facilitate the movement of ice within the storage bin toward the discharge opening therein and which minimize the possibility of ice becoming jammed between the bottom of the storage bin and the moving elements.
Disposed above the agitator cone is a pair of spaced apart upwardly inclined ice deflector or breaker elements which cause the ice adjacent the upper surface of the cone to be periodically moved upwardly and thereafter dropped downwardly onto the upper surface of the cone to effect agitation of the mass of ice within the storage bin.
Another feature of the present invention resides in a new and improved sink assembly which is disposed below the dispensing area of the ice dispensing machine of the present invention. The sink assembly includes a novel sink that is detachably secured with a cooperable fitting on the dispenser housing. With this arrangement, the sink may be conveniently removed for purposes of cleaning and the like without requiring permanent disconnection of any drain lines or the like, as has been the case with similar type prior art arrangements.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine which includes means for assuring against the jamming of ice between the rotatable ice moving mechanism and the peripheral portion of the discharge opening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine, as above described, which includes a novel ice moving and agitating mechanism.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine of the above character that incorporates a new and improved detachably mounted sink assembly for receiving melt water, and the like, and which may be conveniently removed for purposes of cleaning and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine of the above character which may be provided with liquid dispensing means, whereby ice and liquids, such as soft drinks and the like, may be dispensed from a single machine.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice dispensing machine of the above character which is of a relatively simple design, is economical to manufacture and will have a long and effective operational life.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.